Missing Lil' Birdie
by FlyingLikeaPhantom
Summary: On a routine look through Jump City, Robin is kidnapped by some old enemies! Batman goes to the Titans for help, but is there more to this plan than meets the eye? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters!


A dark figure jumped from building to building in Gotham City. His cape flowed like black water behind him. Soundlessly, he seemingly flew from rooftop to rooftop making sure the city was safe. He paused and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing. Gotham had been quiet for some time now. He shrugged and jumped down to his car waiting in the shadows.

"Any trouble tonight, sir?" came Alfred's British accent. Batman picked up his Bat-communicator.

"All clear and quiet." whispered the Dark Knight as he jumped into his car. He headed for Wayne Manor. "I don't like this, Alfred. It's been too quiet and I know that Joker's escaped."

"Yes it is quite silent lately, isn't it?" Alfred replied. Batman sighed and drove on.

"I'm coming home, Alfred. Have some herbal tea out if you would."

"Yes, Master Bruce." he paused, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, but was there a hint of sadness in your voice? You seem a bit distressed."

"No," he lied, "I'm-I'm just tired, that's all." An awkward silence hung in the air. Batman knew that Alfred could read him like a book, but it didn't hurt to try to throw the old man off the scent.

"You miss him don't you?" broke in Alfred's voice. He said it so matter-of-factly. Batman sighed. It was true. His little Boy Wonder had left over a year ago, but he still hadn't come back. He knew he was doing well in Jump City, but that still didn't mean that he didn't miss him. The Dark Knight knew he could call Richard anytime he wanted to, but he just couldn't; not after what had happened.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Alfred, I do miss him." came his truthful reply.

"A suggestion then, Sir?" Batman sighed, but Alfred went on.

"Anything."

"Call him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was jumping over the rooftops checking out Jump City's safety again. Everything seemed calmer than usual. I was a little worried at first, but what's a little break from fighting crime? I flipped over on top of yet another roof like Batman had taught me. It had been a year now since I had last seen or talked to Bruce. I had been thinking a lot about him lately. The truth was, I missed him…a lot. I cleared my head. Time to check in with the Titans.

"My area is clear." I spoke into the yellow and black communicator. "How's everybody else's?" No one answered for a minute. Finally, the speakers crackled to life.

"All clear, Robin." came Cyborg's voice. He sounded tired.

"All clear…._now_ can we eat?" came a hungry Beast Boy. I laughed to myself. Beast Boy was always hungry.

"In a minute, BB, let the rest of the Titans check in." I replied.

"Man. Hurry up guys!" he added angrily.

"My area is clear, Boyfriend Robin!" spoke the beautiful alien girl, Starfire. I blushed and smiled. I may be a bit sour sometimes, but hearing her voice always makes me smile. I was so glad that we were finally together. After our kiss in Tokyo, we had grown so close together. I loved her.

"Hey, Star." I said in a bit of a flirtatious voice.

"Gross," came a monotone Raven. "can you guys quit with the couple stuff? It's still a little weird. My area's clear." Raven is our little party-pooper. I smiled.

"Okay, Titans, let's go ho-" I stopped as I heard a cry of pain from the alleyway next to me. I glanced over and saw a huge man standing over a cowering little guy. I rolled my eyes. Can't there be one night without someone committing petty crimes?

"Guys, I have to take care of something so I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You need help?" came all four Titans reply.

"Nah, it's just a mugging. I'll be home in a minute. Over and out." I clicked my communicator shut. The huge man was now blocking my view of the smaller man. I couldn't tell if the guy was okay or not. I could still hear the poor little man's whimpers. _Jerk_, I thought as I jumped down with a yell. A steel toed boot impacted the burly man's head and he immediately crumpled to the ground.

"That'll teach you." I snorted at the mugger on the ground. I turned to the cowering man on the wall. "I got him, sir. You're safe now." I put my hand on the man's shoulder in consolation. A deathly pale, white hand gripped mine and an eerie voice spoke up.

"But you're not, Boy Blunder."

I tried to jerk my arm back in realization of who's voice that was. The high-pitched tone and the pale white skin. There was only one person that could be.

"Joker!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen him in a while and neither did I want to. Joker only meant trouble. He twisted my arm into a painful position.

"Hello, Bird Boy! Longtime no see." I cringed as he twisted my arm even more.

"Unfortunately for me, the 'no see' part couldn't stay permanent for me." I gasped. Joker laughed.

"Good one." he said twisting my arm even more.

"What…do you…want?" I seethed through clenched teeth. He was really starting to hurt my arm.

"What? An old friend can't just stop by? You left Gotham before I could say goodbye. Is that anyway to treat me?" he giggled. He twisted my arm once again and stood up, making the pain so bad that I fell to my knee.

"For one…you…aren't a friend. Two…yeah…that's…the way…to…treat you." I winced. "Now, let go of me!" I yelled before wrenching my hand away from the psychotic clown. I spun away and readied myself for a fight.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo, the little Birdie's got some new tricks. Well, guess what, Robie-poo?" I _despise_ that name. "I've got me a fetchin' dog and he loves little Birdies." Joker guffawed as he snapped his fingers. The six foot tall man I thought I had knocked down was now standing up in front of me, obstructing my view. My eyes widened. This was definitely a trap. I was about to attack when the communicator rang. I grabbed it not taking my eyes off the evil clown or his henchman.

"Robin here." I spoke into the com. No one answered. I quickly flicked my eyes to the Titan communicator. That wasn't what was ringing. I gasped. _ Could it be?_ I thought to myself, _Is it really the Bat-com?_

"You may want to answer that, Bird Boy," giggled the Joker, "it may be Batsy calling you. Oh, I do hope so. I'm sure he's missed you." I glared at Joker and slowly took out the communicator. I made sure not to turn on the screen so Bruce wouldn't be able to see the psycho clown. I knew this was a trap and I intended not to get Batman tied up in it. I answered.

"Robin here." As soon as I started speaking, the huge man attacked me. With one hand and both feet, I tried to fend off my attacker.

"Robin? Is that really you?" came the Dark Knight's voice. In a way, his voice always calmed me. It always had. I kept fighting the mammoth of a man.

"Yeah, it's me. Ummm…can I call you back later? I'm a little-oof!" I grunted as Colossus, the name I chose for the brute, punched me in my chin. He punched pretty hard too.

"Robin, are you okay?" came the worried voice of my used to be partner. He had obviously heard me take a hit. I lashed out with my foot at Colossus and managed to kick him in the stomach. He stumbled back, but otherwise he seemed unharmed while I had a major pain in my foot. This was _not_ going to be easy.

"Ow! Yeah, I'm fine, but I need my other hand! Hey!" I yelled as I barely dodged the man's huge fist.

"What happened?" came Batman's worried voice. He'd always been worried for my safety ever since he had first adopted me.

"I'm okay. Look," I dodged another punch. I couldn't tell him about Joker or he'd come to save me and fall into the Clowned Prince of Gotham's trap. "I'm trying to fight off a mugger and I need _both_ hands."

"A mugger? Ha! I'm offended Bird Boy." Oh great, I didn't want Joker to say anything. I knew Batman would hear.

"Robin, was that Joker?" he practically yelled into the communicator. I bared my teeth and glared at the Joker's smirking face. I sighed. No use in lying now.

"Yeah, but I can handle it." A hand barely missed my shoulder; I spun and kicked. No use. It was easily dodged and my foot was grabbed as Colossus proceeded to slam me into a brick wall. I nimbly jumped up.

"Joker's dangerous!" Batman scolded.

"I know, but I'm not a kid anymore! I'm sixteen for crying out loud! I can handle it! Aaah!" I was knocked into the side of a brick wall, again.

"Robin! I'm coming!"

I gasped. "NO, BATMAN DON'T! HE'LL-" I didn't have time to finish as a swift kick to the abdomen sent me on my knees gasping for air. I had let my guard down. I couldn't breath, so I just stayed on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Robin!" I barely heard Bruce shout. Darkness played at the corners of my eyes. Joker's maniacal laugh broke through the darkness and sent a shiver down my spine. I hated that laugh. I was still on my knees and had just caught my breath when two humongous arms grabbed me from behind. I dropped the communicator and heard it clatter on the cement. I kicked and struggled, but to no avail. Colossus held me tight.

"You'll never get away with this!" I screamed. I know original, but I didn't have anything else to say. A psychotic grin crept across the Joker's face. It was so evil looking, it made my skin crawl.

"I already have." he laughed. I shivered, but kicked all the more. A menacing voice whispered in my ear.

"Nighty-night, little Birdie." A white cloth was put over my mouth as I began to scream. I smelt a sickening sweet smell. Chlorophorm. I gave up struggling and let the darkness take me. Someone would save me. The Titans would. The last thing I heard was that horrific laugh of the Joker.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Batman heard Robin's muffled screams and his heart pounded. Bruce's heart pounded even more as he heard silence.

"What has he done?" he said. The communicator flicked back on. The Joker.

"I'll tell you what I've done, Batsy, I've taken your little Birdie." he laughed. Batman tried to help. "He's not my partner anymore; he works for someone else."

"Alrighty then. I guess there's no use for him then." Batman heard a pistol cock.

"NO!" he yelled. Fear gripped his heart. He couldn't lose Robin!

"Oh, so you _do _care? I thought so." he giggled with an evil tone.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything." a desperate Batman choked.

"Anything?" Joker smiled. He had the Bat right were he wanted him. "Meet me somewhere."

"Where?" Batman sighed defeated.

"Now, now. I can't tell you that, Batsy. If I did, you'd be there faster than me. Just wait." He cackled and then static filled the communicator. Batman pulled his cowl back over his face. He looked up at Alfred. He had heard the whole thing. A look of worry crossed his elderly face. He had known Master Richard for quite some time; and he knew that Joker had kidnapped him before, so why was he worried? He put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You know what you should do, don't you, Master Bruce?"

"Yes," nodded a worried Batman, "I have to see the Titans."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire paced the floor nervously. Robin had been gone for over an hour fighting this mugger. It made her feel uneasy, for Robin could always take care of those sort of things in less than a minute.

"Star, quit walking back in forth! You're gonna make a hole in the floor." Cyborg said still playing his game.

"I am sorry, Friend Cyborg," Star quit pacing, "it is just, well, Robin has never had problems defeating that easy of an enemy."

"He's probably going to by you flowers or something; just sit down. You're making me nervous." Beast Boy said concentrating on beating Cyborg.

"Man! You beat me again!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ha!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but she kept reading her book. "Star," she said not looking away from her reading material, "have you tried calling him?"

"No! I am such a hofnarg!" she said slapping her forehead. Starfire called Robin. No answer. She tried again; same thing. She huffed and tried again.

"Star," Raven calmly stated, "he's not answering so just leave it alone."

"But Robin always answers!" she cried.

"Dude, just wait…Cy, see if you can locate him on your GPS, otherwise she's not going to quit." Beast Boy said pressing "pause" on the video game.

"On it." Cyborg sighed. He really hated when Star was upset. "Found him. See he's fine."

"Where!?!" yelled Starfire. She nearly knocked Cyborg over trying to see where he was.

"He's-"

"You won't find him there." interrupted a dark voice. The Teen Titans whipped around to face the intruder, ready to fight.

"Batman?" yelled a confused Beast Boy as he changed back to normal.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire questioned. The Dark Knight had never come to visit them before, but everyone knew what he looked like because of Robin. She looked at Batman's face. He looked worried. Her heart fell as she put the pieces together.

"It's about Robin." The Titans stared at him. "He's been kidnapped."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up with a sore stomach and a wave of dizziness. _I'm going to _kill_ Joker._ I thought to myself bitterly. Obviously I wouldn't, but it made me feel better. I cracked my eyes open and realized I was standing. Standing? But how was I--oh, there's the answer. I was tied down to a pole by my hands, feet, knees, and chest. Joker was efficient; he knew not to underestimate me. I struggled against the ropes. They were tight…really tight. Colossus had done it, no doubt. Joker couldn't tie that tight even if he wanted to. I looked down. If I could reach my utility belt I could--well, poop. He took my stuff. I wrinkled my nose. This was beginning to get irritating. I felt my mask though, so that was a good sign. My brain snapped as I remembered I had birdarangs in my boots! If I could just…never mind. Doofus. My feet were tied down and I was sure not going anywhere with my shoulders. Perfect. I swallowed. My mouth was dry from a gag that was fastened behind my neck. I growled. I _hated_ this. I hated feeling restrained and hopeless; but, instead of stewing, I began to take in my surrounding.

There were broken and rotting chairs and tables everywhere. A stage that looked like it could fall apart at any minute stood in front of me about three feet away. Comedy club. Go figure, Joker in a comedy club. I also tried to figure out if I was in Jump City still...probably not. If he wanted Batman, he was going to take my back to Gotham. I looked up as I heard footsteps on the stage.

"Up already, Lil' Birdie?" I recognized that voice. It was the annoying voice of that Clown's girlfriend, Harley Quinn. I raised an eyebrow at the black and red dressed jester. She smiled at my gagged face. Harley back flipped off the stage and landed expertly in front of me. I had to give it to her, she was pretty nimble and happy for a psycho. I mean, she had to be a psycho if she was Joker's girlfriend. I chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"Comfy, Birdie?" I glared at her. No I wasn't "comfy." "No? Good!" she laughed in my face. She took a nail and ran it down my cheek. I shivered at her touch. Not that I was scared of her, but I had seen what her kisses could do to men. It could kill or turn them into mindless drones. I guess she felt me shiver, because she began to taunt me.

"Scared?" she smirked. I shook my head "no" and smiled through the gag. She saw that I was making fun of her and jerked her hand away, leaving a huge gash on my cheek. I winced.

"If you ain't scared of me, Lil' Birdie, then you'll be scared of them." She giggled. _Them?_ I thought to myself. I just assumed she was talking about Joker and his henchmen. Suddenly, Joker appeared behind me. I jumped as his cold, pale hand touched my shoulder. He chuckled.

"Hello, Bird Brain." Again with the insults; just like old times. I rolled my eyes. He started up again, "I bet you're wondering what our plan is, eh?" he giggled.

I sighed through the gag and put my head against the pole so that I was facing the ceiling. I hated the gloating part of this whole kidnapping thing. Slade has done it, the Riddler's done it, and Joker's done it more than one time. I kept staring up. I really didn't want to be here. I heard footsteps on the creaky wooden floor. I didn't bother to look back down; I just thought it was Joker's henchmen. A slimy vine found it's way to my face and stroked it gently.

"Long time no kiss, Robi." I heard the silky voice of Poison Ivy. I snapped my head forward only to find it worse. Two Face stood there smirking at me along with the Penguin. I inhaled deeply, surprised. I only got rewarded by choking on the stupid cloth in my mouth. The villains just laughed at me. I heard a coin flip.

"Well, well, Robin, haven't we grown?" Two Face smiled arrogantly. He got in my face. Not a exactly the best idea when I'm not a happy camper. I quickly head butted him. Two Face stumbled back in a daze. I laughed. It was muffled but still heard. I even saw some of the other criminals smiling. Two Face growled as he began to come to.

"Still tough, huh?" I smiled as I thought, _Yeah, and don't you forget it! _Before I could register what was happening, I felt his fist impact with my stomach. I let out a muffled cry of pain.

"That ought to teach you!" he snarled ready to hit again. Another vine wrapped around Two Faces raised fist.

"Calm down, Two Face. You teased the poor kid, so you deserved that." Good ole Poison Ivy. She and Catwoman have always had a soft spot for me. That didn't mean that Ivy wouldn't kill me if I irritated her or hurt her plants; Catwoman wouldn't because of Batman. The vine slowly released a now calm Two Face. Ivy slinked up to me and put her hand on my cheek. For an evil plant girl, she had warm hands. She stroked my face like she used to when we fought and she could get close enough.

"You know, Robi, if you're nice we may let you live." she teased. Joker chuckled. "May," she repeated. I sniffed at that. No way they would just let me waltz right out of here. I had put them all behind bars before, and I don't think they liked me for that. Ivy smiled again and kissed my cheek. I winced because she kissed my cut on my cheek. She brushed a hair out of my face before turning and walking away.

"Ah! When are you going to call the Bat? I hate waiting." complained an ever patient Penguin. (Yes, sarcasm intended.)

"Soon." chuckled the Joker. "Very soon."

"Mr. J's got some plans, don't cha, Puddin'?" Harley purred as she stroked Joker's face lovingly. They made kissing noises to each other. I gagged at their affection, and to my amusement, some of those villains looked a little sick, too.

Girlfriends.

That reminded me, Star. What was she thinking now? Oh, I missed her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude, _that_ is the reason I'm scared of clowns." cringed Beast Boy at the picture of Joker on screen.

"He is pretty scary." Raven commented.

"Well that says a lot if Raven's freaked." Cyborg added.

"And how do you know he took my Robin?" Starfire worriedly asked.

"This." Batman said as he played Robin and his conversation. All the Titans listened in shock as they heard the battle take place and Joker's evil laugh. Starfire began to cry when she heard Robin's muffled screams.

"I'm sure he'll be in Gotham," Batman said after an awkward silence. "the thing is, I don't know where he'll be."

"Have you tried tracing the Bat-com?" Raven asked. She even sounded worried.

"Yes. Something is blocking the transmission." Batman sighed. Beast Boy shuddered dramatically still staring at Joker's picture.

"That clown's freaky."

"Yes, he may be of the creepy," replied Starfire punching her hand, "but we must save our Robin!" The Dark Knight smiled at this alien girl. She really must like Robin. Of course, getting girl's attention was Richard's gift…and to Richard, a curse. Women fell head over heels for Robin. Even Catwoman and Poison Ivy found him to be adorable. Batman broke from the thought and stared back at the Titans.

"Okay, here's the plan."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Joker smiled at me. He knew I wasn't liking this one bit. He'd already told me what his plan was. To destroy Batman. How original. You know, for the creative guy he is he sure doesn't know any original plans. After Joker finished gloating, Penguin walked up to me. Okay, he more along the lines waddled than walked.

"Now, can we be nice and not be snappy when I take this off?" he said pointing to the gag. I didn't move. Like I was going to agree to that. Man, these guys were dumb.

"Alright." he said, slowly removing the cloth. As soon as I spit the cloth out, a steady stream of threats poured out of my mouth.

"I swear I'll put you all back in jail! Batman and the Titans will save me and throw you all back in jail! I'll beat you all and then some when I'm saved! You'll never get away with this! We'll put you all back in pr-" I was cut off by electric shock coursing throughout my body. It was Joker's "joy buzzer", but something was different. It was more powerful. I shook my head and asked, "Man, Joker, where in the world did you get that?"

"You didn't think," came Harley's voice, "that you were the only one who's growed up, did ya?"

"Uh, well, seeing as you guys are pretty dumb and let yourselves get caught, yeah." Another gut-wrenching shock. I gritted my teeth.

"Well, to be honest with you," Joker started in, "we got it from a friend of yours. He said that once we got rid of the Bat and your little friends, we give you over to him." Okay, I was a little worried now. Death doesn't seem to bad, but being handed over to someone…well, that's not good.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked already knowing the answer. A creepy smile cracked the evil clown's lips.

"_Slade_."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans were at the scene of Robin's abduction. They had been there for over an hour now. Nothing new came up. Starfire had fallen into tears when they had found Robin's Titan communicator. She held it in her hands still. They had looked for the Bat-com, but they had not found it.

"Oh, I want him back!" cried out Starfire. "I want to hear his voice! I want to feel his hand in mine! I want to feel his lips-"

"Okie Doke, Star," Beast Boy gagged. "that's enough." Raven floated over to Starfire. She wrapped an arm around Starfire.

"I don't usually do this whole touching thing, but I just want you to know that everything's going to be okay." Raven calmly stated.

"Thank-you." Starfire said sniffling. After another thirty minutes, they all just sat there. There really wasn't anything else to do except wait for the Joker's call. After what seemed like an eternity, the Bat-communicator went off. Starfire was the first by the Dark Knight's side.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Joker. "Oh, hello, Batsy and the Teen…uh…can't think of a joke…anyway,"

"Where is Robin?!" demanded an impatient Starfire.

"Star?" questioned Robin. He sounded far away.

"Robin! My boy! Are you hurt?" she cried out.

"Not now, girl. We have business to conduct." Joker interrupted. "You two love birds can talk later."

"Star! I-AAAHHH!" Robin yelled. A sound like electricity zapped in the background.

"Shut-up, Boy Blunder!" yelled Joker to his right.

Batman growled, "Let him go!"

"Heh, heh…I will, just as soon as you come to the Comedy Club in Gotham." he chuckled.

"Let us see Robin first." Batman demanded.

"Why?" the clown asked. "You already heard him!"

"Now!" Starfire yelled startling everyone, even Joker.

"Uh, okay, fine." The communicator's screen shifted to Robin bound tightly to a pole. He was glaring at Harley who stood next to him. He looked irritated, but not hurt…well, except for that gash on his right cheek. He was struggling to free himself, but stopped when Harley, who was beside him, threatened to shock him again.

"Don't you do it Harley, or I swear I'll-" Robin stopped.

"Robin!" cried Star. The Titans all rushed to see their leader.

"Star? Oh gosh! Are you guys okay?" That was Robin, Batman thought, always worried about others.

"Dude, are _we_ alright?" Beast Boy said raising and eyebrow. "_You're_ the one tied to a pole with a psycho killer clown watching you."

"True."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I laughed a little bit at Beast Boy. I was glad to see all their faces, especially Star's. But, back to business; I had to warn my friends.

"Guys, listen, it's not just them it's also Two Face, Penguin, and Poison Ivy! They're-"

"Someone shut the Boy Blunder up before he gives everything away!" yelled the enraged Joker. A pale hand covered my mouth. I was trying to warn them of the trap, but Ivy wouldn't let me. She gagged me again and proceeded to stroke my face lovingly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Robi, be nice." she said as she wrapped her arms around me and tapped my nose. I heard an enraged Starfire.

"Get your hands off my boy you glorbole zarbiks! You-" Beast Boy pulled her away from the screen, but you could still hear her yelling off screen. She gets jealous easily.

"Well, Batsy," continued the psycho clown, "see you here in one hour, or else." he said pointing the communicator back to me. I heard a gun click to my left and felt cold steel pressed into my face. I glanced over to see Two Face with a pistol in hand. I wanted so badly to tell the Titans to stay away. If they didn't come, sure I'd be Slade's apprentice…again….but I would escape. I strained to get the words across, but they only came out in muffled grunts.

Batman sighed, "We're on our way."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Gotham City!" yelled Beast Boy as Batman closed the communicator. "That's halfway 'cross town!"

"Yes and we must be there in one hour!" cried out Starfire. She pouted and a worried look stained her face.

"We'll get there in this." the Dark Knight replied as the tires of the Batmobile squealed to a stop.

"Wait…a car? Dude, my car's fast, but it would never get there in time; what makes you think yours is any better?" Cyborg ranted. Batman smirked and pushed a button.

"This." In front of their eyes, the Titans saw the Batmobile turn into a jet. The all sat there staring.

"Hop in," he smiled, "we have a Boy Wonder to save."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I growled in frustration as Joker slammed the communicator shut. Batman had fallen for it.

"Looks like Batty Boy will be here soon and then it's bye-bye Batsy and the Teen Twerps!" Joker paused and smiled. "What do you know? I made up an insult for them!" Joker cackled. I stared daggers into Joker. If I was Superman, that man would have two laser holes in his chest right now. He was _not_ going to get away with this. The pistol that Two Face had was still in my face. Okay, I can hold a grudge, but even this guy puts me to shame. Ivy wrapped a vine around his wrist.

"Put it down. Let Slade deal with him. That should be enough torture to put him through." Two Face lowered his gun and smirked.

"Fine, but this is for you." he said as he punched me across the face. I let him have his fun. I was almost out of my bonds. I had been working on them since I'd woken up and they were slowly loosening. Everyone, to my pleasure, had left me by myself. After about five minutes, my hands were free. Now for my shoulders. I easily slipped those off. My knees and ankles were going to need those birdarangs. I bent over and tapped the side of my boot. A red and yellow birdagang popped out. In about three seconds, I was free. I ripped the gag off my mouth and ran to the Bat-communicator to tell my friends.

Batman's voice came on. He sounded irritated. "Joker, we are on our wa-" he stopped as he looked down at the screen. "Robin!" I heard my friends hush to listen.

"What…?Are you…? How…?"

"I'm free, don't come…I repeat, don't come! Joker's got a trap ready and once you guys are gone, they're going to hand me over to Slade!"

"Slade?" I heard all five say.

"Yes, so I'm going to go. I'll meet you at-" I was cut short as a vine wrapped around my mouth and another wrapped around my wrist with the communicator. I felt Poison Ivy's arm wrap around my body. She kissed my cheek. She tossed the communicator to Two Face.

"Now, Robi, don't do that. It's not nice." she said as she stroked my face. Two Face flicked the communicator off.

"Bad boy." Ivy whispered in my ear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Batman yelled, "Robin! NO!" as he saw his adopted son's mouth being covered by a green vine. Ivy crept up behind him and pulled him into an embrace. She kissed his cheek. He heard a growl from an enraged Starfire. Jealousy. The communicator was tossed out of Robin's grasp. They heard Ivy's seductive voice.

"Now, Robi," she cooed, "don't do that. It's not nice." The Bat-communicator looked up into the face of Two Face. He smirked and flicked off the communicator. Static filled the screen.

"We need to go faster. Slade's involved."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I tried to free my right wrist, but I only got my arm twisted into a painful position. I winced but still struggled to get free. Another vine gripped my left wrist and twisted it behind my back along with the right. I still tried to get away. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit stubborn.

"Stop, Robi, or I'll keep going." she whispered in my ear. She twisted harder and I dropped to my knees letting out a muffled cry of pain. She held me down for a minute. I stopped squirming.

"Okay, I'm going to let you up, but you have to promise to be a good boy. Do you?" I rolled my eyes and didn't move. She twisted my arms until I felt as if they would break. Another muffled cry escaped my lips. I nodded in agreement this time.

Slowly she released my mouth. _Wait for it._ She untwisted my right arm, not letting go of my wrist. _Wait, Robin, patience. _Next, she did the same to the left. _NOW! _I grabbed the vines on my wrists and threw Poison Ivy across the room forcing her to let me go. She crashed into the wall. Two Face grabbed a pistol, but I was already headed for my utility belt. A gun clicked. I turned to see Two Face holding a gun to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop or I'll shoot you!" he growled.

"No you won't!" I said doing a roundhouse kick and slammed my boot into his chest. I watched him fly back into the same wall I had slammed Ivy in and fall on top of her. I laughed. I was about to run again when an umbrella was placed around my neck.

"Don't do that, Little Birdie." Penguin snickered. "We don't want you flying away."

"Wow…Penguin…you can…actually…reach?" I choked out. I heard a satisfying growl behind me. "To bad….I'm…leaving…or I'd…measure…how tall…you've gotten." I gasped before hitting the pudgy man in the stomach with an elbow. I then hit my fist in his nose and sent him sprawling on the ground. I made a mad dash for the door. I was only a few feet away when Harley twirled in front of me.

"No, no, Lil' Birdie. Your new owner will be here soon." she said trying to hit me. I grabbed her head and rammed her.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted as I ran to the door. I almost reached the door, but a huge body tackled me to the ground. Colossus. I tried to scurry to my feet, but he just yanked me down to the floor. I rolled over on my back, hoping to get a punch in. The gigantic man just sat on my chest and flicked my hand away. I started yelling and screaming.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" I said trying to flip the man off me. I flailed my hands about in a futile attempt to get away. I punched up at Colossus again, but he just grabbed my hand and put it under his knee. I tried to hit him with the other hand, but he did the same. I struggled to get him off and only had more weight added to my chest and arms. I cried out in pain. I tried to kick up, but someone was holding down my feet.

"Please let me go! You can't give me to Slade! He's a mad man!"

"Shhh." Colossus said patting my face. "Be quiet, little Birdie, and stop squawking." Joker walked in with a doctor's starch white coat on. He smiled evilly at me and opened up a small brief case he had in his hand. He took out a deadly looking syringe and held up a bottle of some sort of drug. I screamed louder and wailed something out about Batman and the Titans. I was scared out of my mind. What were they going to do to me?

"This stuff," taunted the Joker, "is the stuff that the good doctor's at Arkham give us to settle us down. Your little friend, Slade, gave us a sample to try on you." He laughed as he walked towards me. I tried to kick and move, but no one would let me. I screamed and my heart pounded in my chest. I wanted to go home so badly.

"Nighty-night, Bat Brat!" yelled Joker as he plunged the syringe into a vein in my neck. I screamed as I felt the piercing of the needle and the liquid plaguing my system. I began to calm down, but one word still haunted my thoughts. The one man that would stop at nothing to see me as his own prize. The one word I uttered before I fell into total darkness.

"_Slade_."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Joker cackled as he stood up from the "Boy Blunder." The boy lay on the wooden floor passed out. That drug worked really quickly. Colossus stood up slowly as Ivy and Two Face let go of the boy's feet.

"Man, he really has grown up. He's more of a fighter than he used to be." Ivy commented pushing a red curl from her face. She caressed his face again. "He's also much more adorable than he used to be." She giggled. Joker raised an eyebrow at her then nodded to Colossus.

"Get those restraints and put him on the stage, but hurry…I don't know how long that stuff will last on our Little Birdie." Colossus nodded and picked up the limp boy's body. Joker sighed and took out another communicator that had been in the briefcase. This one was bronze and black with a silver "S" on the top of it. He flicked it open. An image of a masked man with only one eye showed up on screen.

"Ah, Joker, I assume you took care of the boy?"

"Yes, the Boy Blun- I mean Robin-is drugged up and being restrained…again." Joker replied rolling his eyes. Slade laughed. Joker knew his laugh could strike fear in all, but this guy, Slade, was just so calm it was creepy.

"That boy has to learn that when he is dealing with me, I can always see him." Joker shivered at those words. "I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir. Slade?" Joker paused. "What do you want with the Little Birdie?"

"You mean Robin?" Joker shook his head yes.

"Well, that's my business. Your only business is to make sure he stays put and destroy the superheroes, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now don't tell Robin I'm coming. I want to…surprise him." Joker shivered. He didn't like the sound of that. He was about to shut off the communicator when Slade spoke again. 

"And Joker," Joker paused and looked back at the masked figure. "don't let the boy get away again, or else." he said taking out a small detonator. The screen went blank. Joker gulped and put away the device. He rubbed the back of his neck where Slade had placed a small bomb inside of him. That was the only way he had gotten all these super villains together in one room. A threat. It was true that Joker admired the man, but he terrified him too. No one had ever terrified the Joker except for Batman, but this guy Slade was just creepy and crafty. He thought back to Robin's face when he had injected him. A mixture of fear, hate, and pain could easily be seen on his young masked eyes. But it wasn't any feelings towards the people in that room. No. It was directed to the name Robin had uttered during his last few seconds of consciousness. The same word that echoed through all their heads now.

Slade.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Slade walked around me with a smile in his eyes. He finally had me and he knew it. He finally had me and _I_ knew it. My friends were gone. My friends, Star…Batman. Joker and the rest of the villains ruled Gotham City and Jump City, but they were ruled by Slade…and me, his apprentice. A cold hand touched my shoulder. He took my mask off and put one like his own on me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. This was it. I was his. He brought his face to my ear._

"You're mine."

I jolted upright and snapped my eyes open. Alright, at least I _thought_ my eyes were open. Was I still dreaming? I blinked. Nope, I was awake; I was just blindfolded. I could feel the cloth tied at the back of my neck. That explained the darkness. I finally realized I was sitting. Well, okay then; that was better than standing up. I pulled at my hands. They were behind me. I heard a clinking sound of metal. Handcuffs. I wriggled my shoulders. More metal in the form of chains. The chains were from my shoulders down to the crook of my elbow. I tried to move my arms again, but the chains were to tight and rewarded my struggle with a pinch. Alright, looks like the goobers upgraded. I tried to stand. Nope, ain't gonna happen. My feet were chained down to the floor. I bent my knees. Well at least that was something. I sat up on my knees.

"Hello?" I called out to no one in particular. More good news! No gag! I was just about to try to get the blind fold off, when someone pulled it off for me instead. My heart leapt for joy. My friends were finally here!

"Starfire!" I cried out with glee. But that glee soon turned to malice as I saw the figure looming in front of me.

"_Slade."_ I growled. Slade's eye smiled. I was sure he was smirking behind that stupid mask.

"Hello, my apprentice. You're finally awake." I glared at him.

"I am _not _your apprentice, Slade." I seethed, every word poured out of me with disrespect and hatred.

"Don't look at me like that, Robin. It will only earn you trouble."

"I'll look at you anyway I want!" I yelled. Bad idea. A foot connected with my right side. I could swear I heard my ribs crack. I fell on my side and curled up in a ball. I clenched my teeth in pain and frustration.

"You will give me the respect I deserve, apprentice." he calmly stated.

"That's just it, Slade, you don't _deserve _any respect from me." Another bad idea and another boot in my right side. This time I yelled out. He _definitely_ cracked a rib this time.

"I deserve respect and even if I don't, you _will_ give it to me." he growled. Good, I was getting to him. Time to put another bad idea into play. I had already pulled a few of them off today, so why not another one?

"Yeah and who's going to make me you overgrown tin can!" I yelled. Okay, I didn't really mean to push him _that _far. He jerked me up by my black hair and hoisted me off the ground. I _definitely _pushed him over the edge. I yelped and wriggled to get away from his grasp, but he only pulled harder. He slowly started backing up. Didn't he know that my feet were still chained to the ground? Oh, he knew alright. The evil man was _trying _to hurt me, bad. I could feel my ankles trying to snap. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Slade! Slade, stop it! You're going to break my ankles! Let go!" I screamed. Slade pulled harder and I screamed louder.

"SLADE, STOP PLEASE!" I pleaded. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"You should never have betrayed me, Robin. It will just mean more pain for you!"

"Slade," came a woman's voice. Poison Ivy. "please. The boy's had enough." Slade paused and looked at the super villain. To my relief, he released me. I fell to the ground and whimpered. I know it was pitiful, but I was in pain. I curled up again and sniffled. Slade walked around me in his usual calm and arrogant way.

"Once your _worthless_ friends are gone, you _will _be mine, Robin." I shuddered at his words. I laid there, unmoving. When Slade thought I had gotten his little "lesson", he began to walk away. I looked up. Did all those villains have _concern_ written on their faces? I shook my head at the thought. With as much courage as I could muster up, I sat back up on my knees.

"Slade," I said in a shaky voice. He kept walking. "my friends _will _save me and we_ will _keep hunting you," Slade stopped in mid-step. I kept going. I had already made a lot of mistakes today, so what was one more? "We _will_ put you in jail to rot and you _will _be unmasked." I finished with every ounce of hatred and determination I had left. Slade turned to face me, his hands still behind his back. He began to come back towards me. I sat there as still as possible, my face set in a scowl. Slade kneeled down beside me and took my chin firmly in his hands.

"No, Robin," he said calmly stroking my face with his thumb. "you are the one who will be unmasked." He tore my mask off my face.

"NO!" I screamed. Luckily, I managed to keep my eyes shut so no one could see who I was. I heard my mask hit somewhere to the right of me. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I jerked my head away and listened to him leave. After the door closed, I could hear some of the criminals letting out a breath.

"Wow," said Harley, "That was weird."

"Mmm-hmmm." came several replies. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew they were all still staring at me. Suddenly, a chorus of evil laughs broke out. They were laughing at me! Jerks. I heard footsteps come onstage. A cold, gloved hand tried to pry my eyes open.

"Hey! Don't you da-mmf." Someone shoved a cloth into my mouth, shutting me up. Again with the gags! Another cloth was fastened behind my neck. Another hand ruffled my hair.

"Sit tight, Lil' Birdie. Don't go squawking to your little friends, but we gots a bomb for 'em." Harley laughed. Okay, that did it. I began to yell and scream in frustration, but they were only muffled. I struggled with the chains, begging them to let me go. A bop on the head and a zap of electricity made me sit still.

"Quiet, Birdie, or I'll put some hurtin' on ya!" Harley threatened zapping me again for good measure. I really wished she could have seen my eyes. I was rolling them at her. Joker gave orders as to where they should go and what they were to do…and I couldn't tell my friends. I growled and tried to move again. A hand smacked me on the face, not to hard, but enough to shock me.

"Sit still, Birdie," Colossus laughed, "or I'll give ya more medicine."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Batmobile returned to normal as it landed in front of the run down Comedy Club. All the Titans jumped out and stood in front of the building. Letters dangled from the billboard and boards were falling off the run down building.

"This is it." Batman said.

"Let us go in and save our friend Robin!" Starfire moved forward ready to charge, but the Dark Knight of Gotham pulled her back.

"Hold on. We can't just burst in there; they're probably waiting for us. Raven," he turned to the dark girl. "can you quietly get us all inside?" She nodded silently. "Okay, Star, you'll take care of Robin. Remember what I told you about the powers these villains possess and be careful." The Titans nodded.

"Let's go."

"Hey, Batman?" The Dark Knight turned to a green boy.

"Yes?"

"Can you say, 'Titans, go'?" Batman looked confused.

"Why?"

"'Cause Robin always says it before we do something like this." Batman smiled and nodded at Robin's little friend.

"Titans, go!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sat in the darkness of my own making cursing the very name of Slade. I was so tired of being drugged, gagged, bound, and beaten. I just wanted to be home with the Titans. I wanted to hold Star in my arms. I wanted to meditate with Raven and beat Beast Boy in video games. I wanted to work on cars with Cyborg. I wouldn't even mind if the changeling and robot/man argued over tofu and meat. I sighed. I hoped they would come, but I just hoped they could defeat these dorks and get me out of here. I missed them so mu-I stopped thinking. A new scent had filled the air. Was that…tofu? I smiled. They were here!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Star was the first to notice Robin chained onstage. He sat there patiently on his knees. He was gagged and bound by chains. Starfire had to stifle a gasp when she realized that he wasn't wearing a mask. She soundlessly flew over to him and picked up his mask off the ground. She saw him turn his head towards her. She smiled and slipped the mask back onto his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Starfire. He began to grunt something, but the gag prevented the words to actually sound like anything. She untied it and he spit out the cloth. Star hoped to hear, "Star!" or "I missed you!", but instead,

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I had smelt Starfire's coconut shampoo and I knew she was here. I turned my head to where I thought she was. She slipped on my mask and I opened my eyes to see the beautiful Tamarean floating in front of me. I began to try to grunt out a warning about the trap, but nothing came out clearly. Star undid the gag behind my neck and I spat out the cloth from my mouth.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled. As soon as I did, metal shutters closed on all the exits. I gasped. Okay, Slade provided a lot of resources. I stared in horror as I saw my friends being attacked. All the criminals had jumped out of their hiding places and attacked someone. Harley tackled down Starfire and threw her across the room.

"STAR!" I yelled. I looked around at my friends. Joker was scaring the mess out of Beast Boy, Penguin was attacking Raven with his umbrella making her unable to concentrate, Cyborg was busy trying to get Ivy's tendrils off of him, and Batman was getting his rear handed to him by Two Face. I glanced over to see Starfire having some trouble with Harley. I struggled to free myself, but instead two burly hands ripped me off the metal chain I was tethered to. My ankles barely stayed in tact and I screamed in pain.

"I have to get you to Slade, Bird Boy, so he can deal with your friends. KABOOM!" he whispered menacingly as he was carrying me off.

"NO!" I yelled in fear; I had to get out of here! I smiled as I realized my feet were loose. When Colossus had ripped me up, he had snapped the bonds off my feet. Good news, my feet were free. Bad news, Colossus was about to get his booty kicked. I smashed my knee into his face. He grunted and dropped me to the ground. I was ready for this. I tucked, rolled, and hit the ground running. Colossus was close behind. I yelled out for help.

"Star!"

"Robin!" she yelled blasting the restraints around my shoulders. My hands were still cuffed, but Star needed to pay attention to Harley, so I didn't say anything. Instead, I jumped over the cuffs in a swift motion and my hands were now in front of me. That was more like it. Colossus threw some majorly good punches and a few times I actually got knocked back. I kept glancing at my team to see how they were doing.

Beast Boy had changed into a bird and was trying to fly away from Joker. I knew he didn't like clowns and was terrified. He had to switch partners. I looked over at Star. Harley was jumping and twisting away from her expertly. Starfire couldn't get her aim. The girl was bouncing all around her. She needed to switch too. I looked over at Cyborg and almost laughed. Technology against nature…and guess what? Nature was kicking technologies can. He definitely needed to switch. I looked over to Bruce. Two Face was kicking his rear all over the place. Definitely a switch. While I was distracted, a huge fist smacked me in the stomach.

"OOF! Titans," I yelled out. "when I say, I want everyone to switch partners!"

"WITH WHO!?" they all yelled at me. Wow, okay…I didn't think about that. I glanced around. Got it!

"Cy, take the big guy over here! Star, you take Penguin! Batman, the Joker! BB, take Ivy! Raven, take Harley Quinn and I'll take Two Face."

"GOT IT!" came replies.

"Titans, go!" I back flipped over to Two Face who stood smirking at me.

"Oh, this will be to easy." he laughed.

"Yeah," I countered, "for me!" I landed punch after punch and kick after kick on the freaky looking guy. It took me less than three minutes to knock Two Face out cold. And that was with my hands tied! I looked at my team. Starfire had just slammed a star bolt into the Penguin's face rearing him unconscious. Raven was slamming the once to happy jester into a wall. She fell face first on the ground.

"I hate overly happy people." I heard her whisper. Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and knocked Ivy out. He smiled.

"I think I freaked her out when I started chewing on her vines as a rabbit!" he smiled. Cyborg had defeated Colossus with ease. Batman had just finished spraying a can of sleeping gas into Joker's face. We all stood there breathing hard.

"Hey, guy-"

"Good job, Robin. Nice way to use your head." came the hated voice of Slade. "Unfortunately for you and your friends, you only have five minutes to enjoy your miserable lives. Goodbye, my _ex_-apprentice."

"Five minutes, eh? That's all I need tin can!" Everyone grabbed a criminal and followed me. I stepped up on stage and opened the small hatch that I was chained to. "Hurry! In here!" I shoved everyone inside and we all landed with a slight splash inside Gotham City's sewage.

"Ewww!" Beast Boy said while he was running. "This is totally gross." We all burst through a manhole cover. Everyone leapt out and drank in the fresh air. A sudden explosion caused us to turn and look at the building. The Comedy Club was officially taking it's final curtain call.

"Wow." I said standing up.

"Yeah, really. Slade wasn't kidding when he said all that stuff about the whole ex-apprentice thing, huh?" I shook my head.

"No, he wasn't serious." Cyborg gave me a curious look. "It's been six minutes. He wanted us to survive…well, at least me." I smiled and turned to all my friends.

"I missed you guys." I finally said.

"We missed you too, my boy Robin!" exclaimed Starfire. She rushed over to me, her hands extended in a hug. I lifted my still bound arms over her head and embraced her. I really did miss her. She kissed my cheek and made me blush. I heard people clear their throats. This time we both blushed. The Titans were staring at us.

"Uh, sorry guys, I uh, missed you guys just as much." I laughed nervously.

"Sure ya did." Cyborg laughed giving me a huge hug.

"I'm sure you did when you saw that creepy clown! Man that thing is freaky." Beast Boy said shivering he gave me a hug as well.

"I'm not usually emotional," Raven started, "but since everybody else is…" she gave me a hug. Everyone stared at her. "If anyone says anything about this, I will kick your scrawny little rears." she said her eyes glowing a dangerous white.

"O-okay.." we all studdered. I heard another throat clear. My throat went dry as I looked up at Batman. He motioned for me to come to him. I obeyed. It had been kind of awkward between us ever since Zucco came to town.

"You want those off?" he said pointing to my cuffs.

"Nah," I said with a sarcastic smile, "I thought I'd wear them as a reminder not to get caught again." I laughed nervously. Batman let a flicker of a smile hit his lips. He grabbed my arms and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists and smiled at Bruce.

"Well, I guess I should go. I have to get these guys back to Arkham. Good work, Robin." He held his hand out for me to shake, but I pushed it away. A look of pain and defeat crossed his face.

"Robin, if you're still mad about Zucco then I'm-"

"No," I cut him off. "if it hadn't been for you I may have-may have killed him." I heard gasps from behind me. "That's why I ran; I ran in fear of myself, not from you." Bruce smiled. It was my way of saying that I was sorry.

"Alright then." he turned to leave. What was I doing? I hadn't seen my adopted father in a year and here I am about to let him leave again.

"Br-I mean Batman!" He turned. I didn't care anymore. I have hid my feelings for long enough. I ran towards Bruce with all my strength ignoring the pain in my ankles. I threw my arms around the man and hugged him. A few gasps came from behind me; I didn't care. I felt his gloved arms wrap around me in a fatherly embrace. I felt safe again. I felt like that little nine year old kid who ran around Wayne Manor. He bent down to my ear so only I could hear.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." A tear rolled down my cheek. I broke from the embrace and wiped the tear from my face. He smiled down at me.

"Call you soon, Robin."

"See ya, Batman." Bruce smiled again before throwing the criminals in the Batmobile and taking them away.

"Thanks." I whispered. I turned to find shocked Titans behind me. I couldn't help laughing at their faces. I usually never showed my emotions like that. I took Star's hand in my own and looked at the rest of the Titans.

"Let's go home."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade smiled at the figures on the screen. He zoomed in on one face in particular. _Robin._

"Bravo, Robin, bravo. You've passed yet another test." His eyes smiled. "Soon I'll have you, my perfect apprentice."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sat in the infirmary at the Titan Tower while Cyborg bandaged me up.

"Man, Robin, Slade did a number on you." I winced as he touched my bruised rib. Cyborg shook his head and looked up at my x-rays. "Looks like you have a few cracked ribs."

"No surprise there."

"Nope. You were worse the first time we got you back from him. Star, you mind bandaging up your boyfriend for me?"  
"I will." Starfire said as she grabbed the bandages from Cyborg. She carefully wrapped up my side. I winced when she pulled to tight. "Oh, I am sorry."

"It's alright." I laughed. Cyborg looked at my head, stomach, and ankles where I had been punched, electrocuted, and strained to the limit.

"Yep, you got some burns and bruises, but you should be fine. Just make sure you get plenty of bed rest." I smiled at him and pulled my shirt back over my bandaged side. The Teen Titans looked at me.

"What?"

"You have some explaining to do, Robin." Raven's monotone voice said.

"About what?"

"Killing?" Beast Boy chimed in. I nodded. I knew that question would come soon enough; I was prepared to answer.

"Let's go to the rooftop. I miss the sunset. I'll explain everything there." Everyone nodded and followed me up to the roof. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Alright. You guys already know that I have a secret identity. Well, that secret identity's parents were killed a long time ago." Gasps. I nodded and went on as tears threatened to pour out of my eyes. "Yeah. Batman knew who had killed my parents a long time ago, but he would never tell me. When I was fifteen, the man that killed my parents had the guts to show up. I naturally went after him with a vengeance." I turned to face the sunset, pain filling my eyes. "I found him and beat him until Batman showed. He had to restrain me so I wouldn't kill the man. I put the evil man in a coma. That night, I ran to Jump City. I couldn't live with myself anymore so I just left." I paused and looked at my stunned friends. They smiled.

"We still love you, Robin." came Star's voice.

"And we're glad that you ran…well, because you found us." Raven said.

"Booyah!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, just don't try to kill anyone anymore." joked Beast Boy. I laughed.

"I won't." I looked back at the sunset. "I think it's time you guys knew who I really was."

"Wait, why?" came Cyborg's voice. I sighed.

"I know all of your real names, so it's only right you all knew mine. Besides, I've been hiding myself for to long. I thought that if no one knew my true identity, then they would think I was super like you guys."

"But you are super, man." Cyborg reassured me.

"Yeah, I know…especially with you guys around." I smiled and lifted my hands to take off my mask.

"Robin," Starfire sighed, "you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. If I keep myself hidden from my friends, then how can I call myself your friend? Friends don't keep secrets." They all stood in silence. I slowly reached up for my mask and looked at my friends. I took the black cloth off my face. More gasps and oohs.

"Blue! I love blue!" exclaimed Starfire. I smiled.

"My real name," Man, this felt relieving. I was finally going to tell my friends who I was. No more secrets. "is Richard Grayson. I used to be a circus performer along with my parents. When they died, I was adopted by the generous Bruce Wayne." I let that sink in. Wide eyes soon covered my friends faces.

"Then that means…"Cyborg trailed off.

"Yeah, that's what it means." I said smiling.

"Wow." they exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow." I said turning back to the sunset and slipping on my mask. Now they knew about my secrets and they didn't think any different of me. We all sat in silence watching the beautiful sky go dark. Starfire grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and stared back at the sunset. I was home and safe and …..free. Both mentally and physically. I was free at last.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade slammed his fist on the keyboard. His camera couldn't see the unmasked face of his apprentice. He growled. Not even the microphones could pick up what he was saying to his friends. Slade closed his eyes as the Boy Wonder slipped his mask back on. Slade took off his own mask and rubbed his temples. He angrily looked back up at the computer screen to see the Titans happy.

"Soon," Slade spoke to the unknowing boy on screen, "I _will_ unmask you and make you mine, young apprentice."

THE END…for now…


End file.
